Rosuto
| homecountry = File:70px-Land of Fire Symbol.svg.png | affiliation = File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist | previous affiliation = File:70px-Land of Fire Symbol.svg.png Team Okita | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist | previous team = Unknown | partner = Galath | previous partner = Shin Takahiro | family = None | rank = | classification = | reg = Not Specified | academy = Not Specified | chunin = Not Specified | jonin = 12 | kekkei = | beast = None | hiden = Unknown | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = Nichiyō Rōzuobu }} Rosuto (ロスト, lit. The Lost) is a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist and the wielder of one of the next generation of blades unique to the Seven Swordsman called Nichiyō Rōzuobu (日曜ローズオブ, lit. Rose of the Sun). A -ranked of and a of who defected during the events of the after being impressed by the leadership of the ; whom he later swore allegiance to. A former specializing in , sabotage, reconnaissance and assassination, Rosuto is a dangerous and skilled , known within Kirigakure as The Red Eagle (レッドイーグル, Reddoīguru) and feared outside it. He is also the mentor of Galath, whom he is currently preparing to one day succeed him as a swordsman of the mist in the event of his death. He is known world-wide for possessing the of the and is considered a dangerous missing-nin who Konoha are currently targeting. Appearance Rosuto has a lean-built, muscular appearance and is quite tall; standing at a full height of 6ft 2in. Despite appearances he is actually quite strong physically as he makes use of Nichiyō Rōzuobu's muscle stimulation to increase muscle contraction. He usually wears his blond-colored hair in a messy fashion after the style his deceased father once favored as a means of paying homage, held in place by a red-colored bandanna that frames his face that has the symbol of Kirigakure sowed into it in place of a traditional Ninja headband. His hair hangs between his eyes, with two bangs on either side of his head to frame it. Like his hair, Rosuto has noticeably yellow eyes that many have compared to glowing embers because of their color. Rosuto also appears to have piercings on his right ear; mainly focused around the lobe and has several red banded tattoos covering his chest and upper body that actually serve as his summoning tattoo. Rosuto usually wears a kimono-style dress, with a white shitagi, white kosode, white hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and average straw waraji. Much like his father before him, Rosuto also wears the symbol of the Ying and Yang; only his is spread across the left sleeve of his kosode instead of being on his back. Overall, his sense of dress shares some resemblance to that of former and , who both had connections to Kirigakure. Personality Rosuto is best described as a lively and dynamic fellow, rarely staying still for long and always wanting something to either keep himself busy with or to fill his hours. He puts his views across with a great level of force and conviction, showing himself to be incredibly serious and determined in almost everything he puts his mind to. Galath has commented that his mentor would be more than willing to stand, fight and die for his village, being called stubborn as a mule by his deceased father, and admirable by others in Kirigakure. During the he showed he also had a knack for leadership as he rallied a group of Kirigakure Shinobi who happened to be cut off from the remainder of the force. His dogged and unpredictable methods allowed him and the group to survive until the timely intervention of ; who Rosuto later swore allegiance to and left behind for good. Shin Takahiro expressed surprise at this, as he states that Rosuto is a hard man to impress, showing how deeply the actions of Mei effected him at the time. Rosuto is also a complex man, mainly because he completely disregards any and all rules - except those outlined by - and prefers to live as he dictates, believing that everyone is born free and should do as he/she wants to. This view is dear to him, as he prefers his own freedom rather than being shackled by fate, highlighted in his decision to leave Konoha behind and join Kirigakure instead. Another aspect of his personality that's revealed mostly during heated discussions with his fellow Shinobi, rivals or during battle is Rosuto's ruthlessness. He has no qualms in regards to killing anyone - even children - though the latter would require a reason for the action as he is not without emotion or a conscience; and he is also known to use whatever methods necessary to complete a mission - even if the completion came at the cost of an ally as he beliefs firmly in the idea that sacrificing one to save many is the best approach. He is also portrayed as possessing a level of confidence bordering on arrogance; though he isn't above complementing his foes if they happen to exceed his expectations is some shape or form or if they possess skill in advanced areas of the Ninja arts. In his personal life, Rosuto generally makes friends easily among his fellow Kirigakure Shinobi and holds unshakable loyalty to the and his new home; reflected in his desire to safe-guard both the village of Kirigakure and his allies among the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. He has also been known to crack jokes among his comrades, most notably to his apprentice Galath. He is also known to have feelings for that go beyond simple loyalty - though few know of this and Rosuto rarely speaks of it. History Childhood Born to a currently unspecified clan of , Rosuto spent his youth in very much the same situation as all Village children. He played games, pulled pranks on his elders on several different occasions - one of which actually resulted in the Hokage breaking his leg from being hit by a rolling barrel. Despite these trouble making tendencies, Rosuto's skills as a potential Shinobi were apparent even as a child. His tutors would compare him to the likes of the battle excelling in terms of ability and raw potential, with his skill in the area of surpassing that of the youths produced by the mostly Kenjutsu-focused Kazuki Clan. While young he didn't have a rival to speak of because of his advanced skills for his age and because the others were mostly lazy and spent their time playing instead of training. Okita Souji remarked that while others were off playing, Rosuto's toys consisted of shuriken and kunai; though things began to change whenever he graduated the Academy with near perfect scores. He was grouped into a team under Okita Souji that consisted of Rosuto himself, a dropout named Shin Takahiro and a currently unknown third. Under Okita's influence, Shin proved to be the equal of Rosuto in everything the boys competed in; finally giving Rosuto the drive and incentive he sought to improve himself further. Rosuto, however, proved time and again that he was a notch above the others and made the rank of at the tender age of twelve and became famous within Konoha as a truly gifted Shinobi who would perhaps become as strong as the were before him. This led him to be arrogant and dismissive of others unless they managed to impress him in some shape or form, as would do some years later. Early Teenage Years Pre Fourth Shinobi World War Defection to Kirigakure Seven Swordsman of the Mist Synopsis Equipment :Main Article. Nichiyō Rōzuobu (日曜ローズオブ, lit. Rose of the Sun) is the name of Rosuto's sword, created by for the next generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. Rosuto's skill in utilizing and manipulating the flames generated by the blade via are exceptional; leading to his nickname of The Red Eagle (レッドイーグル, Reddoīguru), as the flames typically manifest themselves as such as a thin heat aura. The intensity of the flames allow Rosuto to utilize them in various ways without using large amounts of Chakra to create the flames. He can heat the area up around himself to create mirages and various optical illusions. Using the flames generated and a spinning motion, Nichiyō Rōzuobu allows Rosuto to cover for the blind spot of the he had implanted. Abilities Rosuto is a skilled and experienced Shinobi, having fought a great many battles throughout his life before and after the outbreak of the . Having the collective knowledge of both and at his disposal, Rosuto benefits from a vast knowledge and intimacy in the inner workings of both Hidden Villages and the forces that drive their politics - something that aids him in his dealings with Shinobi from either Village. His knowledge regarding the various Clans of each Village and the techniques they favor give him an edge in battle. Established as a genius as a child and throughout his early years for his unique application of to augment his physical prowess and his usage of as a defensive and offensive utility, Rosuto excelled in almost everything he turned his hand to; showing an extremely high aptitude for that surpassed the largely Kenjutsu-focused Kazuki Clan of that generation; his skill easily surpassing that of a child Shin Takahiro when the two were younger. As he grew and matured under the tutelage of Okita Souji, Rosuto's skills only continued to advance by leaps and bounds; allowing him to ascend to the rank of at the tender age of 12 years - a testament to his skill and ability. As one of the Shinobi fighting in the , Rosuto saw a great deal of combat on the front-lines and participated throughout the entirety of the conflict without sustaining more than minor defeats. His prowess in the Ninja arts were widely believed to surpass even those of the battle-excelling and a great deal of his potential has been reached and nurtured by both and throughout the years; resulting in a style of combat that utilizes aspects of both Konoha and Kiri. His skill and strength is highlighted by his large and impressive levels of that allows him to stand on the same ground as -level as he can perform both A-rank and S-rank Jutsu and perform high-leveled summonings without much trouble. As a former , Rosuto has displayed impressive skills in the field of tracking, reconnaissance, sabotage and assassination - skills which are only enhanced through the benefits of his . Rosuto sports an impressive personal record of successfully dispatching thirty-nine since he was appointed to the position six years after joining . Intelligence In addition to his Ninja skills and implanted Kekkei Genkai, Rosuto is a natural intellectual - showing a keen interest in events outside such as the current politics of other Villages, their military strength and cultural differences in each region. This interest gives him a wide range of tactical knowledge in regard to local flora and fauna of different regions - providing him with a great deal of knowledge in medicines - the skills currently held by the Shinobi residing in said regions and how they view the outside world. His intelligence also carries over to his use of Jutsu and weaponry, as he developed a means of which to cover the Byakugan's blind spot using his sword Nichiyō Rōzuobu and has displayed great ingenuity in using others abilities against them. His intimate knowledge of allows him to adapt some of their techniques as he famously developed a muscle stimulant technique based on a similar jutsu utilized by the Kazuki Clan while still a child and through his development of a fire-based technique using the spinning motions of the . In battle, Rosuto easily incorporates new plans and adapts old ones to make up for their short comings; making him a tricky strategist and a dangerous opponent. Kenjutsu As a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist, Rosuto possesses a large level of skill in . His skill was apparent even at a young age as his natural skill and aptitude for Kenjutsu as an art-form surpassed many of those among the Kazuki Clan who are well known as some of the most skilled practitioners of Kenjutsu within . He can easily utilize his sword - Nichiyō Rōzuobu - with either one hand or two and has shown advanced strength and speed as a result of his unique usage of techniques. Rosuto is known for his calm and fluid motions, strikes and maneuvers, rarely wasting any movement - resulting in his form appearing quite artistic and dance-like when he performs it in battle. His skill is such that he rarely seems the least bit taken aback by the abilities of his opponent during battle situations of any kind, even when they seemingly have an advantage. When used in conjunction with the near 360 degree vision granted by his implanted , Rosuto can easily predict and counter attacks from various angles such as back attacks and flanking strikes; being fit to discern the location of his foe even if they are hidden behind solid objects. Fire Release Rosuto's most predominately used nature as his skill in the aspects and usage of techniques as he constantly uses the flames emitted by Nichiyō Rōzuobu via to incinerate anything his strikes come into contact with. In terms of jutsu, Rosuto has shown spewing to confuse his opponent before to cause severe damage to his opponents body via the flames emitted. The strength and intensity of Rosuto's fire release is such that it can safely divert the course of 's enough before being overwhelmed as demonstrated during a test of his skills upon returning to after the end of the . Lightning Release & Physical Abilities While he seldom uses jutsu in an offensive or defensive manner, Rosuto is widely known for his unique and seemingly sole use as a supplementary force as opposed to a weapon. Using an electric current throughout his body, Rosuto stimulates his muscles to aid in contraction - increasing the rate by about 40 times the normal contraction rate which is even higher than the rate of stimulation experienced by a a similar technique. Performed in training over the course of two decades, Rosuto's physical strength surpasses that of most average , a trait most often seen employed in his , and physical speed. His leg speed is such that he can appear to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if by teleportation as once demonstrated when he saved a young Galath from an unnamed -Ninja before Galath became his apprentice among the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. The only other use Rosuto makes in regards to lightning release is his ability to create of himself for reconnaissance, sabotage and team-attacks against a larger group of enemies and since it is a shadow clone, it is capable of freely interacting with the environment around it - adding to the overall deception. Byakugan While the circumstances behind his acquirement of the 's has yet to be elaborated on, Rosuto has shown a great deal of skill with his ; the great granting him x-ray vision, nearly 360-degree vision, and the ability to see chakra networks and even recall those he has previously seen. The Byakugan has a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae, a weakness of which Rosuto is actually aware of - though because he has no training in the Hyūga Clan's Taijutsu, he can still cover for it using Nichiyō Rōzuobu and the same spinning motion used with the . His skill, however, is nowhere near as pronounced as one born with the Byakugan, as and have demonstrated vast visual range, while Rosuto himself is limited to a mere 300 meters around his person which is less than half of what Neji was capable of during the events of the . Stats Behind the Scenes Rosuto draws inspiration from the canon character , as both possess similar styles of clothing and have the use of the through implantation. Category:Garet Strife Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Dojutsu Category:Byakugan